There are currently available a variety of systems for forming a hole, a via, a blind via or some other surface indentation in an exterior surface of an object, but many of these systems are very expensive to purchase and operate at relatively slow production rates. The present invention seeks to overcome the above noted drawbacks of the prior art by providing a system which is relatively inexpensive to purchase and maintain while, at the same time, operates at increased production speeds so that the desired vias, blind vias, or other surface indentations, apertures or markings can be achieved in a surface of a desired object during a shorter period of production time.